borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ogre (Borderlands)
Infinite Ammo? Through a friend I have come into possession of a Glorious Ogre not unlike the first one on this talk page. Everything about the gun is legitimate - except that it uses no ammo and does not need to reload. I have heard of legitimate weapons other than The Dove and BLR Hornet being found like this, but I wasn't sure if it was possible or if this gun is modded. BrandonPiggie 01:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Really? I didn't know that other weapons than the Dove could possess the Dove's magazine. (The BLR Hornet is a variation of the Dove that has the Hornet accessory.) Anyway, I'd say that the gun is definitely modded, since there's no way a gun that isn't a pistol could have the magazine of a pistol that gives infinite ammo. It doesn't work that way. I'm curious as to what other "legitimate" weapons you've heard of the Dove's magazine, since if they aren't pistols they're certainly modded, and it's probably impossible that one would even find a pistol that has the Dove's magazine while not being the Dove itself. -- Claptrap 01:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Scoped but no scope listed. I found one of these weapons and the stats fill the screen with no mention of a scope but lo and behold there's a scope. Has this happened to anyone else? Dyurisama 10:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Dyurisama : I've found this with many elemental weapons. My first volcano had a 1.5x scope (those stupid holographic oblong ones) and it would have been on the 6th or 7th line, due to two lines of elemental information. It seems the 2 lines describing the base elemental effect (not, for example, "High Elemental Effect chance") won't be included in the 5-line limit. Pearlesent I've got a pearlesent ogre with 257 damg. 69 mag. 12.5 r.o.f. and a great scope (larger then normal). has anyone else got a pearlesent ogre? No signature found... 12:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Ogre Ogre is modded. There is no legitimate way of getting a pearlescent Ogre. In fact i have the Ogre Ogre as well, and hardly use it. The Max Ogre is far superior to it. Lummus 14:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) help I just Teleported to T-Bone Junction with my Brick and his Ogre is gone??? In fact, his Niddhog, his Crux, and his Colossal Harpoon are all gone....???Grishkathefool 01:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Most probbably patched game considered that items of yours to be a hacked/modded items and deleted them. BTW. howd u like this name: LMAO when found this. Heavy Ogre is so heavy! Also to note: all Ogres have VERY high chance to cause explosion from x2 to x4(if the gun has x4) like revolvers do. And unlike machineguns chances that elemental effect procces are not only in the beginning of the burst, but during the whole burst, pretty much like Hellfire, which makes this weapon the best of Machineguns.Sinael 11:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Pearl Ogre I got this one on one of my solo farms of Crawmerax as a soldier. Haven't found a pearlescent yet but I'm hoping. I recorded one of my runs. Check it out Soldier Solo Crawmerax IdealistTCO 13:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) High Level Pearl Ogre ~Angel Magnum~ My newest Pearl Ogre is a level 60 found during a run with Crawmerax. AR390 Pearl Ogre *Level: 60 *Damage: 336 *Accuracy: 91.3 *Fire Rate: 12.5 *magazine Size: 55 *Element: x3 Exsplosive *+31 Magazine Size *+48% Recoild Reduction *+88% Damage *Scope: 1.0 Weapon Zoom my ogre i found this realy good atlas oger it does almost 400 damage with x3 explosive with accuracy and rate of fire both being realy high too but it does not do the special effect, can anyone help me? oops never ind there is no special effect...for some reason i thought it stunned people with critical hits Ajax's Spear/Ogre Not sure what to make of this...04:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Logicbuster 04:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing weird about it. Ajax can drop other weapons beside his own gun, just like any other boss. And since he IS a boss, he has a higher chance of dropping legendaries. Furiant 04:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's just that this dropped in place of the spear I mean. Basically a spear with the ogre acc. and title? WOW MAN I JUST GOT AJAX'S SPEAR/OGRE (it's an ajax's spear named ogre with 4x explosive element) HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE????????????? ...ups srry didn't see the add about ajax's ogre Red Text Effect I Have an ogre and i'venoticed (mostly on devestators) that the more critical hits you get, the fire rate increases, is this part of the red text? And no it is not one of my skills i checked. 02:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Mr_WHo-7 : Hmmmm ... I too have noticed that my Soldier but just attributed it to Metal Storm skill. I'll pay more attention on my next Famory run. And I'll dupe my Ogre over to another chacacter and test with that. -- MeMadeIt 17:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Tested with my Siren and it doesn't do this like it does with my Soldier. Must be character/skill related. ogre for lvl 52 does anyone have a lvl 52 or around that lvl, ogre they could give me or clone for me? :It would help if you told people which platform you're playing on. --Nagamarky 16:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) on xbox FerretTierney 19:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No lvl 52, If you can get to lvl 61 I would duplicate mine for you, it will be another week or 2 before I'm back on live anyway so that would give you time to level. I also would need details on duplicating as I've never done it before. Check it out on my page and let me know if your interested.Eatingleg4peanut 19:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Examples Could just be me During combat it seems like the rate of fire increases while my character is taking damage and for about a second after. Seems plausible if the title is a hulk reference, as the hulk transforms when angry (gun hulks out when player takes damage). Then again it could be my imagination. : Metal Storm? --Nagamarky 07:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope, 0/5 in metal storm and nothing modifying it on my class mods either. best ogre? traded for this one. SAIYANHULK 17:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Modded with Glorious prefix instead of Pearl. --Nagamarky 22:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) crap oh well